Teenage Rebellium
by Crazygurl123
Summary: This is about a girl who is terrible to beyond belief. She gets sent to a school for girls and who know what happens next you'll have to read this book. It has love and drama all in a chapter book.
1. Chapter 1

Stop touching! OMG, younger bro's are so annoying. They play with your make-up just to look like the poker thing on Batman. Well mine does anyway is that like normal? Mum just keeps telling me to put my make-up away and to clean up my room and to stop acting like an utter a-hole! My dad and I don't really talk unless it's fighting if we do it's like the world as just hit paused. It's been like this since I was 13. Me against my family. It's like they just don't seem to understand that I need my own space and time to do what I want and only me! My mum just keeps telling me that I need to do what she wants or something will happen to my privileges. Can you please tell me, WHAT IS MY PRIVILEGE THINGIES?! Just looked up what privileges means it says:

_Privileges – A right, immunity, or benefit enjoyed by a person beyond the advantages of most._

Ok. Let's make this simple for me. _A benefit enjoyed by 'me' beyond anything_. Do I have anything that I enjoy beyond anything… Um… Friends, Getting out of this h-hole and Guys. My mother can't take my friends or guys away from me that is impossible. Not getting out of this h-hole could be bad but if I'm then sentenced to the dungeon (my room) it will be fine as I can sneak out.


	2. Chapter 2

S***, S***, S*** curfew was 10:00p.m now it's 3:00a.m in the morning and I am totally stoned! I'm doomed. If my parents are waiting up for me I'll be dead for sure but then I don't really care what my parents think. Boy, man, tonight was great dancing till 12:00 running crazy in town for an hour. Running away from the cops was the highlight of the night. They had their sirens and everything. We eventually hid out under a slide in the local park. We laughed so much afterwards! Me, Kate, Mat and Charlie. My dad will find out for sure as he's a cop oh well. Hopefully, he doesn't find out I'm hangin out with Mat he's got a lot of criminal records to his name and is well known for things that we swear we will never repeat to anyone. S*** again, the lights are on in my house time to face the b arches and d heads. Just got a yelling at because of curfew and on a school night how dare I. hahahaha. Totes just got a lesson learnt not. It always goes: Mum "What happened we said 10 now it's 3 in the flaming morning what happened to the good behaved kid that did everything right?" Me "What you calling me not behaved? hahaha." Dad "Don't act like an a-hole to us you know what you do and we don't like it." Me "Yes father, mother sorry but I'm gonna go to bed" Mum "We will have a talk in the morning." Me "Good see you then b arches." Dad "What did you just call us?" Me "You know what I said." My head is spinning at least he doesn't know about Mat yet or I am going to die. I might sleep at his place tomorra night just get them p'd off again. Hahaha. Night all you b arched s*uts!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh soza forgot to fill you in about my friends. Kate best friend since 7th grade. My parents still think she is the perfect role model and everything but she is just as crazied b arch as me. Charlie Kate's bf he's been caught getting into over 18 clubs and getting absolutely stoned heaps but his dad is the head of the town so he gets off so easily it is so good for him. His mother left when he was young and it's just him and his dad. His dad doesn't care about him and we all say that it is mad. Mat is my bf as I said earlier he has done things that we can't talk about so soza but you can't find out. Mat is exactly like me but not a b arch just a d head. The best behaved out of all of us would be Kate then the worst would be Mat. I choose all the best parties to go to and I scoop out all the best clubs and I know the clubs that the bouncers don't really check Id's because they just don't care and more money in their pockets I guess that's what they are thinking. I've got to make a big decision today go to school or not. Might as well go just to p all the teachers off. They hate me mother and father have gotten heaps of phone calls. I'm hosting the next party tonight as mother and father have told me they are having a night off from me and not gonna be back till 2:00p.m tomorrow cool as it's the weekend I am going to go insane and have a 24 hour party! YES the best party you could imagine. I'll just get Codes to go and get me some alcohol for the night. He's 19 and he hangs around us because he is Mat's older bro. I wish I had such a cool and hot brother. Don't let Mat hear me say that! He will lose it and go anti on his bro. We need the drinks for parties so I don't want to lose him. HAHAHA. Just chucked it up on FB "amazballs party come to Izzi's place for that crap. Gonna go till 4 in the morning. Cool see you there all you party peeps!" This is gonna be amazballs!


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone who is important is already here. There are some people for all of the grades except freshman they don't come to these things. They say that their grades are all that is important and they are always in the teachers good books. But the gang and I have never been like that High School is for fun and getting absolutely shot! The music is blearing and I am having so much fun. Mat and I went outside to be alone and Mat said that he loved me. It's the first time that he has said it without being totes stoned. I knew he loved me but him saying it and meaning it is awesome. I told him I loved him back. Now we are dancing crazy and going hyper. I think that is what you call it. What was that noise? Hang on S*** my parents are home but they said they wouldn't be back. My parents look like they have just been ran over by a truck and no ones that drunk yet! They are walking over to me with this look in their faces but I'm still dancing with Mat. Oh well they can wait. What? They just had the guts to turn the music off on a party night with the best party peeps in the room. Everyone is like running and getting away as my dad could get them in juvie or something like that. Mat is just standing his ground next to me I just wish my parents got me…. Don't get them mad I whisper in his ear. Luckily he whispers back no wasn't thinking 'bout it. Thank god. Here we go. Dad "Mat Charles what are you doing in this house with my daughter!" Mat "Sir, with all your respect and everything….." "You don't have my respect and you never will with what you have done in this town." I hold Mats hand and squeeze and he squeezes back. Mat "I love your daughter." Me "What?" Dad "Isabella is that true are you dating this horrible scum bag that has put shame on this town and ruined your future of a good life?" Me "He is not a scrum bag and he hasn't ruined my life and future he has made them better and funner." "So you call this fun?" "Hells to the yes" "That's it I've had enough you are going to strict boarding school for unmanageable girls." "Ok, let's try this a dif way I AM NOT GOING TO A F***N BORDING SCHOOL I AM NOT LEAVING MAT AND ONE THING IS FOR SURE I DON'T WANT TO BE APART OF YOUR SO CALLED FAMILY ANYMORE." S*** did I just say that? Dad "Well now you are defiantly going to a boarding school.


End file.
